Ceux qui survivent
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya et ses amis sont de tranquilles lycéens qui n'ont pas à se préoccuper de vrais problèmes. Mais un jour tout bascule. Ils sont confrontés à un attaque de zombies et ils font partie des rares survivants...
1. Chapter 1:Où les morts se relèvent

Ma première histoire de zombies! :D J'en lis beaucoup en ce moment donc j'avais envie d'en écrire une! Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 1: Où les morts se relèvent**

Une cloche retentissait fort dans les couloirs du lycée Sekiu lorsque Kyoya ouvrit la porte d'une pièce au rez-de-chaussée. Quelques uns de ses amis et lui avaient aménagé cette salle à leur entrée en seconde alors qu'elle était abandonnée. Il entra. La pièce était lumineuse grâce à la fenêtre qui occupait une grande partie du mur qui faisait face à la porte. Trois vieux fauteuils à hausse violette entouraient une table basse dont le bois était fissuré. Des blocs de casier avaient été laissés contre le mur libre. Après avoir claqué la porte, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de la télé, non sans avoir d'abord posé son sac par terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran où une journaliste d'une vingtaine d'années coiffait ses cheveux mauve avant de lisser son tailleur et d'empoigner un micro.

-Tu n'as pas cours toi non plus?

Kyoya avisa Nile, un de ses amis, qui tenait un livre à bout de bras. Ce dernier avait ses jambes repliées sur son fauteuil qui était dos à l'entrée. Il était si menu que, blotti comme il l'était dans son siège, le vert ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude étaient posés sur son ami qui s'était redressé.

-Non. Le prof d'italien est absent.

-Ah bon? Il n'avait pas précisé qu'il serait là toute la semaine?

-Si. Comme d'habitude. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

-C'est sûr. Et Benkei n'est pas là? Vous êtes dans la même classe et d'habitude il te suit partout.

-Il fait espagnol et sa prof est là.

-Le pauvre. Il doit être déçu.

-Il en pleurait presque.

N'ayant rien d'autre à se dire pour le moment, ils retournèrent à chacun à leur occupation. L'égyptien reprit sa lecture pendant que son ami cherchait la télécommande pour pouvoir changer de chaîne. Il la trouva et zappa sans trouver d'émission intéressante. Il finit par retomber sur l'antenne de la journaliste aux cheveux mauves.

-'Y'a rien, soupira-t-il.

Nile posa le livre qu'il venait tout juste de finir sur la table. Il s'installa de manière à regarder en face la télé.

-Ce n'est pas la rue du collège Yuki par hasard?

Kyoya observa l'arrière-plan plus attentivement pour pouvoir affirmer les propos de Nile.

-C'est bien celle-là.

Il augmenta le son pour entendre ce que la journaliste disait.

-…d'étranges agressions ont eu lieu au collège public Yuki. Plusieurs élèves ont été sauvagement agressés. Ils ont été gravement blessés. Ils ont été transférés par ambulance à l'hôpital de la ville dans un état critique. Leur pronostique vital est engagé. Nous en saurons plus tout à l'heure.

Dès qu'elle cessa de parler, des publicités commencèrent à défiler.

-Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer à ton avis? demanda Nile.

-Peut-être que quelqu'un a encore pété un plomb. C'est déjà arrivé l'année dernière.

-C'était mieux fréquenté quand on y était.

Ils attendirent tranquillement que les pubs finissent pour entendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Au bout de cinq minutes, la journaliste réapparut.

-D'après nos informations, une personne atteinte d'une maladie inconnue se serait jetée sur le groupe de collégiens. Elle les aurait mordu et griffé à plusieurs reprises. Cette personne, après avoir été maîtrisée par les forces de l'ordre, a aussi été emmenée à l'hôpital pour y être examinée. Nous n'avons pas plus d'information pour l'instant.

-Merci de nous avoir éclairé sur le sujet Marie, commença un autre journaliste. Maintenant…

Sans ménagement, Kyoya coupa le son. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce que ce journaliste allait dire. Il se tourna vers Nile pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. En réponse à sa question muette, celui-ci répondit:

-Ça pourrait être un canular. Ou le groupe de la dernière fois. Tu sais, ceux qui se prennent pour des vampires et mordent les gens.

-Possible.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices regarda par la fenêtre. À une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, des élèves couraient inutilement derrière un ballon, épuisés. Ceux qui essayaient de rester dans un coin à ne rien faire se firent aboyer dessus par leur professeur.

-Tu peux remettre le son?

Interrompu dans sa rêverie, le vert s'exécuta.

-…fo. L'auteur présumé des faits se serait enfui de l'ambulance, blessant au passage les ambulanciers. Les policiers se sont mobilisés pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Une photo emplit tout l'écran. Dessus, il y avait le visage d'un homme, crispé par la douleur. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Ses dents étaient serrées, couvertes de sang. Sang qui coulait sur son menton et sa gorge. La journaliste nommée Marie revint.

-Ceci est une photographie du suspect. Faites attention, il est très dangereux.

-Sans blague, soupira Nile en levant les yeux au ciel. Heureusement qu'elle le dit, on avait pas encore compris.

La cloche du lycée sonna, annonçant la récréation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Benkei arriva en trombe dans la salle sans que Kyoya ou Nile fissent attention à lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil restant, essoufflé.

-Salut les gars.

-'lut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe d'intéressant?

-Le collège Yuki a été attaqué.

-Quoi?!

-Des élèves plus exactement. On attend d'en savoir plus.

Ils se turent pour écouter ce que la journaliste disait. Celle-ci tourna son visage vers la droite, regardant quelqu'un qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du cadre de la caméra, les sourcils froncés. Elle remuait silencieusement les lèvres et hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises. Elle se retourna vers l'objectif, à nouveau concentrée sur son travail.

-Il semblerait que les collégiens se soient réveillés mais, apparemment, ils ont été infectés par la maladie de leur agresseur présumé. Ils ont été sanglés à leurs lits car ils été trop agités. En se débattant, ils ont égratigné les médecins qui tentaient de les retenir. Ces derniers ont été mis en quarantaine même si, pour l'instant, les symptômes ne se sont pas révélés chez eux.

Un hurlement de terreur retentit à l'extérieur. Les trois adolescents posèrent leurs yeux sur le spectacle qui se déroulait derrière la fenêtre. Les élèves couraient dans tous les sens en criant. Kyoya se leva puis se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Il observa chaque personne.

-Hé! C'est pas le type de la télé là? demanda-t-il en montrant quelqu'un du doigt.

Nile se leva à son tour et se plaça à sa droite. Il regarda attentivement que lui désignait son ami. Il hocha la tête en le reconnaissant.

-C'est bien lui. Comment a-t-il pu arriver là?

Le regard bleu dérivait toujours. Son propriétaire voulait savoir ce qui avait fait fuir les lycéens. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas juste un homme malade qui les avait fait crier et décamper. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un corps étendu à terre. Il hoqueta d'horreur. La personne avait la gorge quasiment arrachée. Une marre de sang se formait autour d'elle. En voyant ça, l'adolescent aux tatouages extirpa un téléphone de sa poche. Même s'il se doutait que ça ne servirait pas, il composa un numéro. Il le plaqua contre son oreille en s'éloignant de la vitre.

-Allô? Il faut que vous envoyez une ambulance au lycée Sekiu. Un élève a été attaqué…

Brusquement, Kyoya se retourna et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Une main agrippa son bras, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

-Quoi?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kyoya?

-Je vais voir ce qui se passe!

-Ce n'est pas très malin ça. Et ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai appelé une ambulance et des policiers seront avec eux.

-Ça m'est égal!

-Il ne vaut mieux pas sortir.

-Mais…

Il fut coupé par un cri d'effroi provenant de la télé. Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'écran où la journaliste se faisait attaquer par un adolescent à peine plus jeune qu'eux. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Des larmes rouges dévalaient ses joues teintant son visage d'écarlate. La caméra tomba sur le sol mais l'enregistrement ne s'interrompit pas pour autant. Les cris cessèrent. Marie tomba à terre. Son regard était complètement terne. De multiples palies étaient apparentes sur son dos et sa nuque, seules parties de son corps visibles sur l'écran. Le jeune s'accroupit subitement, les faisant sursauter. Ils planta ses dents dans son cou. Une giclée de sang tâcha l'écran et coula lentement, laissant des traînées rouges pâles.

-Que… murmura Kyoya.

Le vert se tourna vers ses amis qui tremblaient autant que lui. Comme ceux-ci étaient placés entre la vitre et lui, il ne put empêcher son regard de dévier sur les tragiques évènements qui se déroulaient dehors. Deux autres élèves étaient à terre. Il aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil et il tourna machinalement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que… C'est impossible!

En voyant la stupeur sur les traits de leur ami, les autres adolescents jetèrent un regard à l'extérieur. Ils se figèrent. La première victime se relevait péniblement. Sa tête pendait au bout d'un lambeau de peau et de chair qui formait autrefois son cou.

-C'est un… commença Benkei.

-Tais-toi! le coupa Nile, devenant hystérique. Ça n'existe pas!

-Parce que tu crois qu'il s'est miraculeusement remis de sa blessure.

-…

Ils s'entre-regardèrent avant de lancer un regard inquiet au téléviseur. Seule une mare de sang prouvait que la journaliste avait été là. Ils restèrent un moment pétrifiés. Suivant son instinct, Kyoya se précipita encore une fois vers la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Même les cadavres avaient disparus. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le vert retourna jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque sans que ses camarades aient eu le temps de l'arrêter. Grande ouverte, l'entrée laissait paraître le lycéen mort-vivant dont la tête pendait lamentablement conte son torse. Malheureusement, ses yeux étaient tournés vers eux. Une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité s'écoula. Un éclat vorace passa dans les orbes injectées de sang. Kyoya referma la porte aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait ouverte. Il colla son dos au battant, le visage livide.

Nile, qui avait retrouvé un semblant de calme, s'approcha de la vitre pour s'assurer qu'ils pourraient passer par là. Il posait sa main sur la poignée lorsqu'un visage ensanglanté surgit devant lui. Il recula et tomba, le tout en criant. Le teint _**de l'autre **_ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était mort.

La porte contre laquelle le vert s'appuyait était heurtée par de violents assauts.

-Barricadez les issues! ordonna-t-il.

Pendant qu'il contenait tant bien que mal les attaques de plus en plus féroces, Benkei et Nile déplacèrent un des ensembles de casiers et le placèrent devant la porte après que Kyoya eût quitté son poste. Ensuite, à eux trois, ils poussèrent l'autre ensemble de casiers devant la fenêtre.

-C'est fait, soupira le violet.

Ils retinrent leur respiration jusqu'à ce que le silence revînt. Puis, Kyoya s'assit en grimaçant à cause de son dos douloureux. Seul de fins traits de lumière réussissaient à passer entre les interstices que laissaient leurs barricades de fortune. Le jeune homme prit la télécommande pour couper le son de la télé au cas où la rue redevînt agitée. Nile s'installa dans le même fauteuil que lui, frissonnant. Il empoigna son portable et tenta d'appeler plusieurs numéros de son répertoire. Benkei s'assit dans le siège faisant face à la porte.

-Personne ne répond, s'affola le tatoué.

-T'as essayé tous les gens de la classe? s'enquit le vert, inquiet.

-Pas tous mais je n'ai entendu que des répondeurs…

-Alors, continue.

Nile obéit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il testait de nouveaux contacts, son visage se décomposait.

Subitement, la télévision s'éteignit, les privant de leur principale source de lumière. Cela fit se lever Kyoya d'un bond. Il marcha silencieusement et posa son oreille contre le mur adjacent au couloir mais il n'entendit rien. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Et si vous essayez d'appeler vos contacts au lieu de ne rien faire?

-C'est pas possible pour moi, annonça l'adolescent aux yeux bleus en restant près du mur.

-Et pourquoi?

Kyoya sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour le montrer à son ami. Celui-ci regarda le boitier noir, cabossé et fissuré, complètement consterné.

-Il a fait une mauvaise rencontre avec des escaliers, fit le vert avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Il est déjà cassé? Mais je te l'ai offert à ton anniversaire!

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour se chamailler pour ça…

-Ton anniversaire était le mois dernier!

-Je sais. Je m'en souviens encore…

-Vous devriez arrêter de vous disputer, risqua Benkei.

-On ne se disputerait pas si Kyoya s'occupait mieux de ses affaires. Et où est ton téléphone? Tu l'as aussi fait tomber dans des escaliers?

-Non. Le proviseur me l'a confisqué.

L'éclat de leur voix résonnait étonnamment fort dans la pièce. Un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur, les obligeant à se taire. Les monstres étaient revenus se cogner contre les murs pour rentrer dans leur abri. L'angoisse nouait les tripes des adolescents. Elle monta d'un cran quand ils entendirent des craquements annonçant que les murs commençaient à céder. Le silence revint lorsque les morts-vivants renoncèrent à leur objectif. Les vivants se permirent de respirer à nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2: Le groupe Urui

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 2: Le groupe Urui**

Les bruits avaient cessé depuis longtemps lorsque Kyoya jeta un regard anxieux à sa montre. Elle indiquait dix-huit heures. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que ses amis et lui avaient trouvé refuge dans la salle qui lui paraissait de plus en plus exigüe à mesure que le temps passait.

-Ils sont partis, affirma-t-il.

-Et? Ça ne nous avance à rien.

-On va partir d'ici.

Ses deux amis le dévisagèrent comme s'il était devenu fou, ce qui l'agaça profondément. Il avait dit quelque chose de sensé pourtant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il leur avait proposé de foncer tête baissée et de détruire tout ce qui se trouverait sur leur chemin. Même si cette idée l'avait effleurée.

-Tu rigoles j'espère.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est un moment pour plaisanter?

-Non. Tu sais qu'il y en a plein dehors. Et ils se multiplies à vue d'œil. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit y en avoir des centaines.

-Raison de plus pour partir. On ne va pas rester là en attendant qu'ils viennent détruire cet endroit. De toute façon, même sans ça on ne tiendrait pas longtemps. On n'a ni eau, ni nourriture.

Ses arguments, si justes, eurent raison de l'entêtement de ses amis. Ils l'aidèrent à bouger les barricades pour pouvoir atteindre les sorties. La première qu'ils dégagèrent était celle qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre. Il régnait un silence surnaturel à l'extérieur, comme si le temps lui-même avait cessé de s'écouler pour mieux prévoir une nouvelle offensive. Seule de grandes traces de sang prouvaient qu'ils n'avaient rien imaginé.

-Il faudrait vérifier s'il n'y a personne de vivant dans le lycée, annonça Nile.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas sortir, sourit Kyoya.

-Vu qu'on y est obligé, autant risquer nos vies pour une raison valable.

Le vert hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était de son avis. Ils enlevèrent les blocs de casiers qui bloquaient la porte. Comme c'était son idée, Kyoya fut le premier à sortir. Il avançait prudemment au cas où il se fut trompé mais aucun mort-vivant ne se jeta sur lui. Ses amis le suivirent jusqu'à une cage d'escalier.

-Ce sera plus sûr si on commence par vérifier le troisième étage, non?

-À mon avis, que l'on commence par le rez-de-chaussée ou le troisième, ce sera aussi dangereux.

-Comme tu préfère Kyoya. On arrivera au même résultat de toute façon.

Le vert escalada les marches quatre à quatre. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût en voyant qu'il était obligé de marcher dans des mares de sang pour pouvoir avancer. Il atteignit le dernier étage le plus silencieusement qu'il put. Il pesta intérieurement contre l'étendu du lycée et ses nombreuses impasses qui devenaient une véritable plaie à cet instant.

-J'imagine que vous n'accepteriez pas si je propose qu'on se sépare, murmura-t-il.

-Ce serait la chose la plus stupide qu'on puisse faire.

-Dommage… On aurait été plus rapide…

-Tu parlais sérieusement?

-Comme toujours.

Ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'ouvrir les salles pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur puisque les portes étaient ouvertes ou brisées. Le sol était jonché de débris d'os et de morceaux de chair baignant dans du sang. Les adolescents se sentaient de plus en plus mal devant ce spectacle. Quelques zombies se trouvaient encore à cet étage mais les blessures qu'ils avaient aux jambes les empêchaient de tenir debout, ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi ils étaient là alors que les autres étaient partis. Ils rampaient vers eux sans arriver à les atteindre. Ne trouvant rien qui était digne d'intérêt, les jeunes descendirent au second étage. Malheureusement, la scène qu'ils y découvrirent était identique à celle de l'étage supérieur. Ils décidèrent néanmoins de l'explorer pour s'assurer que personne n'y était.

Kyoya s'arrêta devant une porte en croyant entendre des voix. Il s'approcha du mur pour mieux les distinguer, sans oser les toucher à cause des tâches rougeâtres qui maculaient sa surface. D'après ce qu'il percevait, deux personne se disputaient de l'autre côté.

-On a bien fait de continuer.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus hocha la tête avant d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci était bloquée de l'intérieur. Les personnes qui s'étaient cachées là semblaient avoir eu la même idée qu'eux. Elles s'étaient tues, pensant certainement avoir à faire à des zombies. Il frappa une nouvelle fois sur le battant sans qu'elles ne réagissent.

-Je ne voudrais pas t'affoler, mais les zombies rampants s'approchent de plus en plus et s'ils ne nous ouvrent pas tout de suite on va devoir partir pour ne pas nous faire bouffer.

-D'accord. VOUS ALLEZ OUVRIR IMMÉDIATEMENT SINON JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VAIS DÉFONCER CETTE PORTE AVANT DE VOUS FAIRE COMPRENDRE VOTRE ERREUR!

Les deux amis de Kyoya le dévisagèrent, choqué par ce soudain éclat de fureur. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, ils avaient oublié à quel point il pouvait se montrer mauvais. De plus, il avait sûrement effrayé les autres survivants en les menaçant de cette manière.

-Tu sais qu'il y a une différence entre convaincre et terrifier?

-Oui, l'un des deux est plus rapide que l'autre.

Nile leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les voix avaient recommencé à parler. Les adolescents entendirent quelque chose racler le sol avant de voir la porte s'entrebâiller. Le visage d'un adolescent à peine plus jeune qu'eux apparut dans l'embrasure. Ils ne voyaient que un grand œil doré ainsi que des cheveux blanc dont une mèche rouge retombait devant son visage. Il ouvrit la porte en grand en souriant. Un autre garçon du même âge, aux boucles blondes et aux yeux bleus, se tenait en retrait.

-Kyoya! J'était sûr de t'avoir reconnu! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son ami. Tu vois Chris, on a bien fait d'ouvrir.

Le visage du dénommé Chris se décomposa quand il vit des zombies ramper vers eux.

-Venez vite qu'on puisse refermer la porte!

-On n'aurait pas besoin de se dépêcher si vous aviez ouvert tout de suite, se plaignit Benkei.

Ils entrèrent en file indienne dans la salle puis claquèrent la porte au nez d'un mort-vivant qui avait réussi à atteindre le seuil. Ils la bloquèrent à l'aide d'une armoire en métal. Ils s'installèrent le plus confortablement qu'ils purent en attendant que les morts-vivants finissent leur attaque.

-Ryûto, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? demanda Kyoya. T'es pas inscrit ici que je sache.

-En fait notre collège a organisé une visite pour qu'on voie à quoi ressemble ce lycée.

-Donc, vous étiez en groupe. Où sont passé les autres?

-Quand les zombies sont arrivés, tout le monde s'est affolé et on s'est dispersé.

-C'était pas très malin.

-Peut-être, mais c'est une réaction normale.

Ils s'interrompirent un instant pour guetter les bruits extérieurs.

-On ne risque pas d'arriver loin si à chaque fois qu'on arrive quelque part on doit se cacher pendant plusieurs heures.

-Pas faux.

Ils entendirent un impact léger contre la porte. Puis un autre contre le mur. D'autres, de plus en plus proches, se firent entendre. Cependant, ils étaient trop ténus pour inquiéter les adolescents qui semblaient seulement s'ennuyer de la situation. Aucune crainte ne transperçait leurs regards car ils savaient que les morts-vivants étaient trop faibles pour pouvoir être d'une quelconque menace et qu'ils se lasseraient vite de leurs tentatives pour les attraper.

-Vu qu'on est obligé de rester ici, vous nous racontez comment vous vous êtes retrouvés enfermés dans cette salle. Ça ferait passer le temps.

***trois heures plus tôt***

Les élèves du collège Urui s'ennuyaient à mourir. Chaque année, à la même date, les profs les emmenaient voir à quoi ressemblait le lycée de la ville. Le seul intérêt qu'ils y voyaient encore était que cela leur faisait manquer une journée entière de cours. Ils espéraient secrètement qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'étonnant pour qu'ils ne fussent pas obligé d'écouter une énième fois les discours élogieux que leur professeur ne manquerait pas de faire, même s'il l'avait déjà dit exactement la même chose lors du trajet qui les avait mené là.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, des cris de terreur résonnèrent à l'extérieur. Poussés par la curiosité, les collégiens se précipitèrent vers les fenêtres en se bousculant pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait dehors. D'autres étaient carrément descendu pour être les premier à assister à la scène qui promettait d'être inoubliable. L'hystérie gagna tous ceux qui voyaient ce qui se passait. Peu à peu, elle les contamina tous.

Leur professeur, lui aussi, avait vu ce qui arrivait bien qu'il fût dans un déni total.

-Calmez-vous, dit-il. C'est sûrement une blague du club de théâtre. Ils font souvent ce genre de choses.

-Mais! Y'en a un qui s'est fait arraché la tête!

-Il se relève!

La majeure partie des élèves se mit à courir dans tous les sens en criant. Le seul adulte qui était avec eux tentait en vain de les calmer. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient fit venir dans le couloir des lycéens qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Certains des collégiens tentaient de rester calmes parce qu'ils ne voyaient aucune utilité au comportement de leurs camarades. Ça ne ferait que les épuiser. La frénésie ambiante cessa lorsque les élèves remarquèrent que les zombies n'étaient pas venus jusqu'à eux.

-C'est pas possible! Comment on va s'en sortir?

-On ne peut pas rester ici! Mais on ne peut pas partir non plus!

-Pitiééééé! Je veux pas mourir!

-C'est pas juste!

-Je ne mérite pas ça!

-Si seulement j'avais pris ma caméra! Cette occasion est unique…

Les élèves arrêtèrent de geindre pour dévisager le dernier qui avait parler. Le pire, c'était qu'il semblait _réellement _déçu. Pas affolé, rien. Juste déçu.

-Bah quoi? On va tous mourir ici et je ne pourrais plus rien filmer. En plus s'il y a des survivants, j'aurais laissé une trace dans l'histoire. Mon nom sera connu par toutes les générations futures!

Le centre d'attention des adolescents changea quand un de leur camarade bondit au sommet des marches, essoufflé. Il tremblait tant qu'il avait du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes. Son teint était blafard. Sa jambe dégoulinait de sang. Il tomba à genoux sur le carrelage en pleurant. Ses amis coururent vers lui pour l'aider. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de s'effondrer, inerte, faisant crier les autres d'angoisse. Plusieurs élèves s'approchèrent du mort avec un intérêt morbide.

-Eh! Il a bougé.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il est mort: il ne peut donc pas bouger.

La phrase jeta un froid. Tous regardèrent avec peur l'adolescent mort qui remuait un peu. Après la stupeur, les élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui commencèrent à s'éloigner lentement. Trop tard. Le zombie blessa deux de ses anciens amis avant de se relever, provoquant la panique générale.

-C'est à ce moment-là que tout le monde s'est dispersé, fini Chris.

-Être blessé suffit donc pour devenir un mort-vivant.

-Évidemment. T'as jamais vu de film ou quoi?

-On est dans la réalité. Pas dans un film.

-Ça se ressemble beaucoup pourtant.

À l'extérieur de la salle, les morts-vivants s'énervaient de plus en plus. Les adolescents parlèrent plus doucement pour ne plus attirer leur attention. La nuit tomba, les plongeant dans le noir. Peu après, les zombies partirent, persuadés que les vivants s'étaient enfuis.

-Enfin! s'exclama Kyoya. On va pouvoir partir.

-Maintenant? demanda Ryûto.

-Oui.

-On devrait attendre demain, conseilla Nile. Personnellement, je n'ai aucune envie de me promener dans le noir, encerclé par des zombies. En plus, on est sécurité ici.

-D'accord. On attendra demain matin.


	3. Chapter 3: Tentative de fuite

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 3: Tentative de fuite**

Dès qu'il sentit un peu de lumière sur sa peau, Kyoya ouvrit les yeux. Au début, il fut quelque peu déstabilisé par l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Puis, peu à peu, il se remémora la veille et l'attaque des zombies. Il se concentra alors sur les sons qui l'entouraient mais il n'entendit rien hormis les respirations plus ou moins bruyantes de ses amis. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nile qui s'était endormi à côté de lui et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Les yeux vert vif s'ouvrirent lentement. Leur propriétaire dévisagea Kyoya.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y'a? demanda-t-il, à moitié endormi.

-Il y a qu'on est coincé dans une salle de classe et que les morts-vivants risquent de venir d'une seconde à l'autre, fit le vert en se levant.

-Je m'en souviens. 'Suis pas amnésique, répondit Nile en refermant les yeux.

-Allez! Debout feignant!

L'égyptien soupira avant de s'asseoir. Le caractère entêté de Kyoya aurait de toute façon fini par raison de son envie de dormir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier réveilla les autres plus brutalement mais en leur intimant le silence pour ne pas Attirer l'attention des zombies et qu'ils fussent une fois de plus coincés dans la pièce.

Kyoya sortit le premier, impatient de quitter cet endroit. Il s'engagea dans le couloir sans laisser paraître son angoisse. Avec une moue dégoûtée, il avança en évitant le plus possible les horreurs jonchant le sol. Les adolescents le suivirent, tout aussi écœurés. Bien qu'ils eurent quelques frayeurs et qu'ils sursautèrent à de nombreuses reprises, ils ne firent pas de mauvaises rencontres. Après avoir traversé le lycée, qui leur paraissait interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, leur soulagement fut de courte durée. Dehors, le spectacle était identique à celui se déroulant dans les couloirs sombres.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant qu'on est sorti? demanda Nile.

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu proposes de sortir mais tu n'as pas de plan pour la suite?

-C'est ça.

L'égyptien soupira, agacé par le manque d'angoisse de son ami. Ce dernier surveillait les alentours, guettant le moindre signe de danger.

-On pourrait aller chez moi, proposa Ryûto. Je n'habite qu'à quelques rues d'ici.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Quelle excellente idée! On va traverser des rues remplies de zombies en comptant sur la chance pour nous en sortir vivants.

-Une fois chez Ryûto, on aura des couteaux à disposition.

-Tu veux te battre avec des couteaux?

-Me défendre, pas me battre.

L'adolescent à la mèche rouge s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

-Mon père a une collection de sabres. Ça sera plus pratique que des couteaux.

-Si on arrive vivants chez toi…

-Arrête. On a pas de temps à perdre en jérémiades. Ryûto, tu nous conduit chez toi.

Le blanc hocha la tête puis se mit à avancer prudemment. Le vert marchait à côté de lui, en tête du groupe. Il se détacha d'eux lorsqu'il avisa une barre en métal. Il la ramassa bien qu'elle était couverte de sang à une extrémité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore?

-Je m'arme. Au cas où on en croise un ou deux…

-C'est sûr qu'une barre de fer va vraiment nous aider. Surtout contre des monstres qui ne meurent pas même en se faisant décapiter.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien.

Ils bifurquèrent à droite, arrivant dans une allée aussi vide et silencieuse que le reste du quartier. Les portes de la plupart des habitations étaient ouvertes, indiquant que les habitants avaient soit fuis, soit été attaqués. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le milieu de la rue, un bruit sourd retentit. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour tenter de savoir de quel côté il provenait. Soudainement, des zombies sortirent des maisons et avancèrent vers eux. Les plus vifs s'étaient glissés entre les membres du groupe. Sans réfléchir, les adolescents se dispersèrent pour leur échapper. Nile et Ryûto se précipitèrent pour rejoindre le bout de la rue tandis que Benkei et Chris prenaient la direction opposée. L'accès à la route lui étant bloquée par les morts-vivants, Kyoya, se faufila entre plusieurs zombies et courut dans une ruelle adjacente, . Il se précipita jusqu'au grillage qui scindait la rue en deux et l'escalada sans effort. Il atteignit l'autre côté en un seul morceau. Les morts-vivants s'étaient dispersés en trois groupe pour les pourchasser. Ceux qui s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de Kyoya avaient été stoppés par la barrière. Le vert fut soulagé de les voir s'arrêter bien qu'il fut certain que le grillage ne résisterait pas longtemps. Il décida de poursuivre sa route vers l'appartement de Ryûto en espérant que ses amis en feraient autant. Il dut contourner quelques quartiers barricadés où les zombies s'étaient retrouvés piégés et faire maints détours pour échapper aux zombies qui erraient dans les rues. Heureusement qu'il avait souvent été chez Ryûto et qu'il avait eu l'habitude de longtemps trainer dans la rue au lieu de rentrer chez lui. Sinon, il aurait eu du mal à se repéré dans cette ville qui avait si subitement changée. À cause de tous les détours qu'il avait été forcé de faire, il arriva devant l'immeuble où vivait le blanc de longs quarts d'heure après qu'ils se fussent séparés. Le bâtiment était blanchâtre. Il poussa la porte d'entrée déjà entrebâillée puis se faufila dans la cage d'escalier. Tous les sens en alerte, il avançait prudemment. Des grognements et des grattements provenaient de derrière les portes des appartements. Le vert fit taire son instinct qui lui hurlait de fuir et continua sa marche lente et silencieuse. Évidemment, l'appartement des Atsuka se trouvait au septième et dernier étage. Il gravit les escalier, osant à peine respirer. Enfin, il accéda au dernier étage. Il alla jusqu'au bout du couloir où se dressait une porte massive. Il frappa plusieurs coups sur le battant mais personne ne répondit. Fatigué, il s'adossa au mur. Il entendit des cliquetis et vit la porte s'ouvrir, projetant de la lumière dans le couloir sombre.

-Kyoya! s'exclama Ryûto en se jetant à son cou.

Le blanc le serra quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de se reprendre et de le lâcher.

-Tu t'en es sorti!

-Évidemment.

Ryûto lança un regard derrière lui avant d'arborer une mine inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda Kyoya après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Chris et Benkei ne sont pas avec toi?

-Non…

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit.

-Allez, viens.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Nile se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux dans l'entrée. Il semblait épuisé. Des cernes noires ternissaient son regard.

-Ta famille n'est pas là, remarqua Kyoya.

-Mes parents sont partis en voyage et mon frère… on peut jamais savoir où il est.

Ils allèrent dans le salon où des matelas étaient posés à même le sol. Sur l'un d'eux, une pile de sabres était entassée. Kyoya s'assit pour les examiner. Il les détailla minutieusement avant de choisir celui qu'il préférait. Nile et Ryûto avaient choisi les leurs en l'attendant.

-Peut-être qu'ils se sont juste perdus, hasarda Ryûto pour briser le silence pesant. On ne peut être sûrs de rien.

En réponse, les deux autres haussèrent les épaules, aucunement convaincus.

_Fin du chapitre 4_


End file.
